


ice cream

by Captain_Tomate



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Headcanons are a big part of course, Kinda, Origin Story, This is one big headcanon, i don't know why i thought of this really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Tomate/pseuds/Captain_Tomate
Summary: She starts off as a proper lady. Her life revolved around pleasing mother and getting shaped into a pretty, dainty thing to hang off her husband's arm. And, god, is she glad he came around to change that.





	ice cream

She is born into a life of lavish luxury. Fine silk and glorious jewels and only the best money can buy, with servants who are at his beck and call from the moment she can actually speak. Raised to be a perfect princess, the perfect image of a dainty woman who would be married into even more money. Her mother is never around, and she's taken care of by maids for a majority of her childhood. She's taught not to ask about her, unless she want a few more lashes across the knuckles than what's strictly necessary.   
  
Her father has never been in her life. Has never been mentioned. She doesn't dare ask her mother about him, and as soon as she mentions something about it to a servant she's shuffled off to do some kind of lesson or another.   
  
There's something about it... The ease they dismiss her at. It makes her think that the bigger story isn't as innocent as many might believe.   
  
♡•♡•♡   
  
Mother never appreciated her appearance very much.   
  
It was a mishmash of colors that didn't fit well with the overall aesthetic of the family. Pink and brown and white? Her mother swears something about imperfect genes and stupid decisions under her breath while brushing out her hair forcefully.   
  
She hears it rip under the force of the brush, and winces. Mother was going to ruin it... And then probably make her fix it.   
  
After a while, she tries an array of different tactics to get her hair in a more satisfactory state. Tries bleaching it before one of the awful maids bursts in with a shriek, taking the stuff from her hands and leaving her with quite a few inches of white that messes things up even more.   
  
She can't do much about her eyes. An imperfection she just... can't do away with. Contacts could work, yes, but despite being so incessant on making herself look better however she can, mother other doesn't let her spend money on those things... Really, it's like she's trying to make it harder.   
  
After lots of thinking, she tries growing out her bangs to offer some cover, but Mother shoves scissors into her hands when she cares enough to take notice. "Get rid of those." She says sternly, "I can't have my daughter looking like a fool."   
  
Mother is barely restraining herself from gritting her teeth, and there's something about her tone that screams "and I don't just mean the bangs." She gingerly takes the scissors, and goes to chop off her bangs and gets rid of the bleached hair while she's at it. It's messy, and she's afraid of messing it up more, so she just prays mother won't notice.   
  
Maybe she could dye her hair black...   
  
♡•♡•♡   
  
There's going to be a big party. A huge one that everyone who has a well known name us going to. Even the Schnee's, though she keeps hearing gossip about how the ever so mysterious Madam Schnee is already having another baby not too long after young Weiss was born.   
  
She doesn't care about that. Gossip has just... never been something she was interested in. At least, not tittering on and on about trivial things that aren't any of your business. Just listening could be... interesting.   
  
The maid who is tightening her corset - more like squeezing her like a King Taijitu - keeps running her mouth about some kind of "gentleman thief." Her interest is instantly piqued. No one knows where the gold he steals ends up, and vials and vials of dust have been swiped away, apparently, by some kind of dashing visitor people can't ignore.   
  
Some part of her wants him to sweep into the venue tonight. Make things exciting instead of having another party spent having gross, entitled rich boys trying to get into her skirt as her mother tells her to just accept it. Tch.   
  
The corset is tightened as much it could be without literally making her explode, and the maid ties it, still blabbing and she regrets not focusing because she's kind of lost and her curiosity is growing.   
  
"Really, can you believe that? To think people think that sweet boy from the Wisps' family could become a man such as that. A dirty thief." She titters. "No, if he were still alive I do believe he'd be a nice, respectable businessman! Anyways, you're done dear, get into your dress and I'll make sure everything else is in order."   
  
She nods, and the maid bustles off to do whatever. Get her shoes and other accessories ready, maybe. With a quiet sigh, she takes her dress, already laid out on her bed, and rubs the gray fabric. Cotton, soft but not the best kind. Well, whatever. She really didn't care.   
  
Her maid helped her fix herself up, put her hair into some elaborate style and suffocate her in makeup and reminds her of good ways to hide her eyes... Not that mother hadn't already pounded that list into her head...   
  
Over the years, she's found it harder and harder to make that woman happy. She was nearly an adult and hadn't accepted any of those "proper suitors," and wasn't interested in any rich men, really. And her mother would never be satisfied. It took too long to realize that.   
  
The spiel is over with as her family's crest is pinned onto the sash around her waist, and she gets shooed out of the dressing room to head down to the ballroom.   
  
Many eyes turn to her, probably because the clacking of her heels is unbearably loud on the glossy tile, and instead of feeling like the belle of the ball she feels like a small fish surrounded by sharks.   
  
All the talk is pointless, and she hovers close to the side because mother is too busy chatting up some rich guy to make her play nice with the regular group of boys who are crowded together in the corner.   
  
She's starting to space out as a champagne glass is offered to her. "Couldn't help noticing you were alone and looking dreadfully bored. Thought I'd get you a drink." Someone says, voice smooth and not the 'I've drugged this so I can kidnap you for ransom/do something awful to you' type of voice.   
  
Bobbing her head in acknowledgement, hopefully he took it as a thank you. She doesn't look up at him and swirls the drink. He doesn't seem to care, but just stays at her side, a respectful distance away...   
  
"I haven't been to one of these in quite a while." He comments with a wistful sigh, "I never liked them much, so that's probably for the best."   
  
She nods and takes a sip of her drink. It tastes normal, and there's no side effects. He talks to her more, about random things, and she finds that she likes the company. He doesn't care about her silence or her looking down at her shoes.   
  
It gets closer to midnight, before he offers her a hand. "This may be sudden, but may I have this dance?"   
  
She blinks, before nodding. No harm in that…

He takes her hands and swirls her out onto the dance floor. For the first time tonight, she actually sees his face. Covered by a simple white mask, with bright red hair and green eyes looking at her curiously.

“Tell me, do you like being in this place?” He asks, sounding very casual about it.

She shakes her head, thinking loudly in the impossible hope he could hear her.  _ No, not at all. I hate mother and all the boys she tries to pair me off to. _

“Well, do I have a treat for you.” He smiles, eyes sparkling mischievously, and the world erupts into chaos all around them in an instant.

Deafening screams and everything was tearing apart, while she can't shriek as she watches what seems to be Grimm tear through everything in their path.

“Took you long enough!” The man she was dancing with yells, still holding his wrist gently, “To think, you doing good on your favor would take so long!”

A woman is sitting on a Boarbatusk with milky eyes, and she pats its head, “Quiet, Roman. I made it before midnight, right? For such a tedious plan, that's lucky.” She scoffs, rolling her eyes.

He just smirks, “Is robbing most of the nobility in Atlas blind not impressive?”

A huff, and the woman kicks the Grimm lightly so it walks off, “Whatever. Just leave, and don't forget the favorite you owe me.”

“Fine, fine. Well,” He looks at her again, “Are you ready to go?”

Leave? She looks around, before nodding. She's not coming back here again… She sees her mother clinging onto some man as they're cornered by a Beowolf, so she can't stop her.

He smiles, and in the blink of an eye they're outside. She looks around, and he laughs, “Never has copying someone else's semblance been so useful. Anyway, I'm Roman Torchwick, may I get your name?”

Her brain catches up to the excitement fully and she realizes that this must be the gentleman thief the maid mentioned.

“Do you need paper?” He asks, and she nods in embarrassment. He just sighs, “No problem. I'll get that for you… If you don't mind being my traveling partner. It's a sudden proposition, I know, but I didn't have enough time and you seemed perfect. You can think on it.”

  
But she doesn't have to think before she nods yes.


End file.
